Love of the Team
by jeffhardyluvsme
Summary: This is a Hannibal/OC story...NOT slash. Goes with the length of the movie, please R&R I hope you all like it! Really sucky summary I know, but not much to say on it other than please read. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

B.A. looked at Face and said, "Hottie, 12 o'clock."

Face looked up searching and when he saw the girl B.A. pointed out he smiled, "No dude, that's my sister."

B.A.'s eyes widened. "Wow, hope you don't mind but I'm going to go and talk to her," with a smirk on his face.

Face chuckled, "Good luck." He pointed, "She's with the old man."

B.A. whipped his head back around to indeed see the girl in Hannibal's arm kissing him. "Damn, how the old man get her?" he asked in awe.

Murdock laughed, "So that's who she was seeing, I always wondered."

Ten minutes earlier

The girl was walking around the tents searching for one person, when all of a sudden her path was blocked by a guy in a polo.

She raised her eyebrow, "Hello."

He smiled, "Hello, it seems your looking for someone, maybe I can help you?"

She smiled, "I looking for Colonel Hannibal Smith."

The guy smirked moving closer to her, "Now why would you be looking for him, I can be whoever you want me to be."

The girl made a noise of disgust, "Ugh, no thank you. You're a part of Black Forest correct?"The guy nodded, "Brock Pike, leader of Black Forest."

The girl nodded, "Yeah, I don't think my husband would like it much if I slept with you."

Brock eyes slightly widened as she stepped around him and began walking away. When the girl caught sight of Hannibal she smiled, calling out his name he turned to her with a smile.

Ignoring General Morrison she launched herself in Hannibal's arms kissing him. Hannibal set her down, "Hello Katie, I've missed you."

Katie smiled, "I've missed you to, how was the latest mission?"

Morrison patted Hannibal on the shoulder, "I'll talk to you later, good to see you Katie."

Katie smiled, "You to sir." Katie pecked Hannibal on the lips, "Where's my idiot brother at?"

Hannibal pointed with his head, "With the boys, want to go and meet them?"

Katie nodded, "Yeah let's go." Hannibal then began leading us to where Face and the two new guys were. When she saw Face she broke away from Hannibal and ran toward her brother.

Face stood up and caught Katie as she threw herself at him in a hug. When she broke away from him she smiled, "How'd it go?"

He chuckled, "Well I got covered in gas."

Katie laughed, "You're a fucking dumbass I hope you know that."

She then turned when another voice said, "Hey Katie."

Katie smiled and hugged Murdock, "Oh my god, Murdock! How are you?"

Murdock smiled patting her on the back, "Good, so it's the old man then?"

Katie smiled and nodded, "Yeah, wow. I can't believe I'm seeing you again."

Hannibal then came up and placed a hand on Katie's back, "I can see that you and Mr. Murdock know each other."

Katie nodded, "He's the pilot I told you about, completely insane, but amazing at what he does." She then turned to look at B.A. Katie smiled holding out her hand to him, "Hello, I'm Katie Smith."

B.A. shook her hand, "B.A. Baracus m'am."

Katie smiled, "Very nice to meet you B.A." Katie smiled, "So you're the Army Ranger afraid of flying now?"

B.A. chuckled lowering his head and shaking it, "Murdock is a crazy pilot and I don't know why he isn't locked up somewhere."

Katie smiled, "Get him to make you toast points. He'll become your best friend."

Murdock smiled, "I make good toast points."

Katie nodded, "Yes you do, know if you all don't mind it's been just over two weeks since I last saw my husband and I would really like to spend a little time with him."

The guys all nodded and Hannibal grabbed Katie's hand and led her to his tent. When they got there he kissed her again, Katie pulled away chuckled, "Why Mr. Smith I'm afraid that I'm married."

He smiled as Katie kissed him again, when they pulled apart this time he said, "I love you Katie."Katie smiled, "I love you to John." She gave him a small peck, "Remember when we first met? I couldn't stand you."

They sat down on his bed as he laughed, "Yeah, I thought you were a prissy little princess." Katie chuckled as he lightly kissed her, "Now I can see I was wrong."

Katie kissed him back, "I love you Hannibal." She then pushed him down on the bed, "And if you ever leave me out on a mission again, I'll divorce your sorry ass."

Hannibal smiled, "I love you to, and I'm sorry but Morrison need you here."

She smiled curling up into his side, "I know, its just I'm afraid that the next time you go without me I'll never see you again."

Hannibal pulled her close, "You are not going to lose me for a very long time. I promise Katie." Katie smiled falling asleep in his arms.

8 years 80 successful missions later

Katie ran her hand through her hair looking at the doc, "Two and a half months?"

She nodded smiling, "Congrats Katie, you and Hannibal are going to be parents."

_A/N:Well I hope you all liked this…please R&R, maybe later on we'll get a flashback on how these lovely two met xD_

_Love_

_Savannah_


	2. Author's Note VERY IMPORTANT

Hey everybody! This is going onto all of my stories, and my page, I don't know if you guys have seen my page but a lot of things have happened recently.

I started college and it's been really super busy

I've been working on my own novel because I just got this AMAZING opportunity

For a long time I haven't had a computer, I just got one two weeks ago it's been hell

HOWEVER I will still

Be writing on my stories

On a rarity post the stories, until I receive more time

Put all of my unfinished stories on an hiatus

Special note for certain stories/oneshots

My _Once Upon A Time_ oneshots are going to be rewritten and turned into an actual story!

My mini Labyrinth story will be either deleted or rewritten if I can come up with a better idea, if I do rewrite it it's not on the top of my "to do list".

All of my stories based off role-plays are put on hiatus indefinitely.

My Snape/OC story will be getting a full story prequel when I get time to write it

My Sherlock story will be getting a read along copy for the RDJ version, if that makes sense.

All of my other stories are put on hold but will be finished! I promise, just no idea when.

Just know that I love all of my readers and I promise to get back to you as soon as I can!  
>~jeffhardyluvsme<p> 


End file.
